


The Woman Twice Dead

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, souffez - Freeform, the bells of saint john: a prequel, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had met her before, not once, but twice. And Fate, cruel Fate, had taken her away only to bring her back to him once more. Maybe, just maybe, the Universe did do bargains after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Twice Dead

Clara Oswin Oswald. Oswin Oswald. The Woman Twice Dead.

He had met her before, not once, but twice. And Fate, cruel Fate, had taken her away. So he went looking, looking for her all through time and space. Travelled to every city, country, planet, galaxy and to every year, era, century, period, all of it in hopes that the Universe did make bargains after all. 

Because she had been brilliant from the very start. And she had died saving him, not once but twice. And he had to find her. And so he went looking. And he'd stumbled upon a brilliant little girl. And she helped him, she gave him the secret to finding  _her_ :

_"When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it."_

So that is what he did, he went to 11th Century Cumbria to have the peace and quiet of a monk. (Yet, as cruel Fate would have had it, that brilliant little girl just happened to be the one person he so sought. And, oh, if only he had been wise enough to see it.)

And in the end, it was her that found him. (Fate again, all the time playing it's cruel, evil, heartless jokes. Although, for some reason completely unknown, this time, this once, the joke was not completely against him.) And this time she was only Clara Oswald. And she was just as brilliant, just as witty, just as clever, just as perfect, and just as big a mystery as her other selves. And he loved it.

He loved the thrill of the adventure that was trying to figure her out. She was the Women Twice Dead and still she came back to him. (And he could feel the adrenaline pumping and his heart soaring and hope rising within him and he just. couldn't. stop.)

And, for once, it felt so right, so perfect that he was honestly, truly, really, deeply scared. He feared that she was a trap. Because it felt like the Universe had suddenly being just a little bit  _too_  kind. That it just couldn't be  _so_ easy and simple. (Believing her to be  _just Clara Oswald_ seemed impossible because really, she was perfect... _too perfect.)_

But in the end, it didn't matter. And in the end she was not just the Woman Twice Dead and it wasn't the Universe the one in charge of Clara's multiple selves. 

It was all Clara Oswald,  _born to save the Doctor._

Wonderful Clara who believed the idea of Destiny was rubbish and never allowed Fate and the Universe to control her life, rather she had become her own Fate, had made him her Destiny, and had manage to make the Universe bargain in her favour. Oh, she was truly perfect in every way for him.


End file.
